Conversation
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Harry dan Hermione berbincang seru di Florean Fortescue. Mereka tak tahu, kalau di masa dewasa mereka nanti, perbincangan ini akan menjadi memori manis yang sangat berarti. /Prekuel 'Reuni Singkat'/


Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Warning : Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan. Prekuel 'Reuni Singkat'.

**Conversation**

Hermione duduk dengan santai di Florean Fortescue sambil menyantap segelas besar es krim cokelat yang terlihat sangat lezat. Ia menyendok es krim dengan _topping_ astor dan wafer rasa _vanilla_ itu banyak-banyak ke mulutnya –mengecap rasa lezat yang tertinggal di lidahnya. Walaupun terlihat santai, tapi gadis berambut coklat itu sedikit berharap ada seseorang yang ia kenali di sini. Rasanya kurang enak juga kalau ia harus duduk diam di tempat ramai sendirian –walaupun pada dasarnya Hermione bukan tipe gadis cerewet.

Kedua manik coklat Hermione bergulir –menjelajah setiap sudut yang dapat terlihat. Matanya sedikit melebar tatkala Hermione menemukan sosok sahabatnya sedang berjalan di sekitaran Diagon Alley. Tanpa sungkan, Hermione berteriak, "Harry!"

Lambaian tangan Hermione membuat Harry Potter –sahabatnya- tersenyum dan menghampiri dirinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah dengan cepat, kemudian menarik kursi di hadapan Hermione, dan dengan segera mengatur posisi ternyaman untuk duduk. Senyum tipis tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya. Ia sangat senang, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan sahabatnya setelah melewati liburan musim panas yang menjengkelkan.

"Oh! Kau datang tepat waktu, Harry. Aku hampir saja menangis karena tak ada teman," ujar Hermione.

"Aku tahu kau tak mungkin menangis gara-gara hal seperti itu. Mau membohongiku?" Cengiran jahil muncul di wajah tampan Harry.

Hermione tertawa cukup keras. Ia tak bisa menahan tawa, karena untuk kesekian kalinya, Harry tak dapat ia bohongi. Dan menurut Hermione itu lucu. Yah, tapi Harry memang selalu tahu segalanya tentang Hermione, jadi wajar saja kalau ia tak pernah tertipu oleh gurauan Hermione.

Gadis bernarga Granger itu menghapus airmata di sudut matanya –karena terlalu banyak tertawa- dan langsung memasang ekspresi serius. "Harry … apa berita yang kudengar kemarin itu benar?"

Harry sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya, kemudian menjawab, "Yang mana?"

"Um … tentang kau yang katanya menggembungkan bibimu?" Tangan Hermione bergerak-gerak gelisah. Matanya pun menghindari pandangan Harry. Ia sedikit takut sahabatnya akan merasa tersinggung.

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan membalas, "Er … sebenarnya sih, ya."

Mata coklat Hermione membelalak. Ia sedikit kaget –ia kira Harry tak akan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada bibinya sendiri. "Astaga! Harry, kau melakukan sihir di bawah umur! Apa pihak Kementrian tidak menghukummu untuk itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu? Aku tak mau membahas orang yang sudah menghina ayahku."

Tatapan Hermione melembut. Ia tahu, keluarga Harry dari pihak ibunya itu memang kelihatan tidak ramah. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja –menunduk dan mulai menyantap es krim yang telah mencair.

Hening selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Hermione berkata, "Kau tidak memesan apa-apa, Harry?"

Harry mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak. Aku sudah sarapan di penginapan tadi," ujar Harry.

Pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, kemudian bertanya, "Bagaimana liburan musim panasmu, 'Mione?"

Hermione terlihat lebih antusias dari sebelumnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ceria. "Aku bersama _Mom_ dan _Dad_ berlibur ke Paris …" Hermione mulai menceritakan kisah liburannya, yang terkadang diselingi oleh tawa renyah dan beberapa pertanyaan dari Harry.

"Wow! Aku jamin, kau pasti berlibur sambil belajar, 'kan?" tanya Harry.

"Kau terlalu mengenalku, Harry," balas Hermione. Rambut coklat ikalnya melambai lembut tertiup angin semilir.

Mereka tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya Harry bertanya, "Omomg-omong, pacarmu mana?"

Kening Hermione sedikit berkerut. Ia belum begitu pikun sampai lupa pada teman kencannya sendiri. Dan seingat Hermione, ia belum memiliki teman kencan. "Pacar?"

Harry tertawa sebentar. "Ya, pacar. Ronald Weasley, maksudku," ucap Harry. Harry tertawa lagi, sedangkan Hermione membulatkan mulutnya.

"Ya ampun! Mana mungkin, 'kan, aku pacaran sama dia?" ujar Hermione –sedikit cemberut.

"Santai, Hermione. Aku hanya bercanda," kata Harry sambil sedikit menahan tawa.

Hermione melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan mulai memasang ekspresi galak. "Dia ada di toko peralatan Quidditch. Dan aku ditinggal sendirian."

Sebenarnya Harry ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi cemberut sahabatnya, tapi ia takut menjadi sasaran kemarahan Hermione. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Jangan membencinya seperti itu, 'Mione. Nanti kau malah menikahinya di masa depan," canda Harry. Senyum jahil terpatri di wajanya.

"_No_ _way_!" bentak Hermione.

Harry berujar, "Bisa saja, 'kan?"

Hermione menggeleng keras-keras. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menikahi Ginny," ucap Hermione sambil menyeringai.

"Lho?" tanya Harry heran. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi kebingungan.

Hermione langsung menyambar, "Cocok sekali. Kau dengan Ginny, aku dengan Ron. Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar Potter dan Weasley, nantinya."

Harry sedikit mengulum senyum dan berkata, "Yah, bisa saja, sih. Tapi aku lebih suka tipe cewek seperti _Mom_." Pandangan Harry sedikit menerawang –mungkin teringat akan sosok ibunya.

"Kurasa Ginny mirip dengan ibumu, Harry. Sama-sama berambut merah juga," jelas Hermione. Nada yang tertangkap dalam suaranya terdengar lembut.

Harry menolak, "Tidak." Kepalanya ia gelengkan. "Maksudku, aku menyukai cewek dengan sifat mirip ibuku."

Hermione menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan dan menuntut penjelasan, "Hm? Dari segi sifat?"

Harry mengangguk semangat dan menyahut, "Ya. Ibuku cerdas, baik dan juga kelahiran _muggle_. Yah, kira-kira seperti itu."

Sedetik kemudian, Hermione terhenyak. Ia sedikit kaget dengan pernyataan Harry tadi. Maksudnya, ciri-ciri gadis incaran Harry sangat mirip dengannya. 'Tapi tak mungkin, 'kan?' batin Hermione. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia merasa sedikit berkelebihan percaya diri –karena ia sempat merasa Harry Potter yang terkenal mengincar dirinya.

"Mungkin aku akan memiliki dua orang anak, nantinya," kata Harry. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan, "dan aku akan menamai mereka James dan Lily."

Untuk beberapa saat, rona merah menjalari pipi putih Hermione. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan bermata coklat, serta anak perempuan berambut coklat dan bermata hijau muncul di pikirannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat dan sedikit menggebrak meja sebelum menyahut, "Aku akan menamai anak perempuanku dengan nama Rose!"

Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan Hermione membekap mulutnya sendiri –terkejut dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Secepat kilat, Hermione mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Harry dan berkata, "Ya ampun, kita baru tiga belas tahun dan sudah membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu. Demi Merlin!"

"_Sorry_, aku ngelantur, tadi," jawab Harry sambil terkekeh.

Hermione menarik napas dan mengucapkan, "Oke, lupakan."

Detik berikutnya, suasana di antara mereka sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan –tentang PR musim panas, barang-barang yang harus mereka beli di Diagon Alley dan lainnya.

Mereka terus berbincang. Tanpa sadar kalau suatu saat nanti –di saat mereka dewasa- pembicaraan ini akan menjadi sangat berarti dan menjadi memori yang begitu manis –melekat dalam benak mereka.

**The End**


End file.
